Bella's 10th Bday Adventure
by MagicUnicornsUnite
Summary: It bellas ten b-day and she meets DAN what will happenz next? this is a fanfic of unicorn magic which is the BEST SERES EVEERR btw


A/N Hey peopleeess dis my first fanfic Im rely proud of i5 so don't flame okkkkkk?/? (btw if yr reding this u read unicorn magic and yu are AWESUMMMM and I love yu)

Bella woke up erly on the morning of her ten birtday. she couldn't sleep yet again cuz of her over nine thousand excitement. She wa too excited to be ten!

She went to have eggs and waffle fer brekfast and all that she did every single morning of her entire life.

"Golly I can't wate to be ten and celebrate with my besty besties and my UNICORM! she said taking a bite of waffle

King fillip said "this is a special day so eat yo brekkfaust"

"I will daddy yummy yummy yayayayayay!" She said as she scarfed her eggs and swished her light brown hair so long it went down her whole back.

Her prents laghed hohohoho."

"Why don't you go say hello to Gilmmer Quen Katherine Sujjested

"Okey dokie lokeieiei" Bella _squealed._as she took yet another bite of her delicious (Crystal Burger KingTM sausage yumymymymy!

She ran off to see her dear precious bestunicorm friend. But before she lesft her mother sais to her says: Just reamemember that Ivy and Clara your besties will b over in hialf and our

YAYA mom!" Bella _squealed_ a second time. And ran.

She ran so fast she couldn't see and bumbed into someone she didn't now o wait it was her old friend besty THE REPORTER DAN!

Y HELLO PRINCESS Dansays and then puts his hand on her shoulder.

Good morning dan" Bells sasys and then stared up at him wi her _**GIANt GREEN EYES.**_

"That's such a cute dress on you bellssyssy" DAN says hand still on her shoulder.

Bella: "Thanks it b my b-day dress,"

"Oh its yur birthday well happy birthday I didn't know that time flies so fast I cannot believe my very own eyes yo are very tall nows."

Bella: "Reilly u think im tall?"

Dan: "Yes much tallness. Almost up to my knows. Can I get a pic of the b=day grrl for the DAILY CRYSTAL?!"

U SHR can okay? Syas BELLA

Okay he took out his camera and said smile and pose and Bella and she put her hand on her hip and grinned and also spun around with one and hand on her head. And twirled in her _lavender dress with sky blue hearts and lace around the bottom. _

Dan says: wow bella u look great in that pose I b getting great shots right now o jee.

"I'm glad I look so prettiay," Bella said Thank you dan She giggled hehehehe

You are so welcome Bella!From now on you call me DAN THE MAN okay ok" queue double pistols + wink and snap.

"You gottit DAN the man ok I have to go back to the castle to now" Bella say. She wave while run bak to castle howuse

Dan stared at her back in deepsadness. Until she was gune.

END CHAPTEr 1

Oh wait no just kidding ;)

Bells ran to the entance of the castle and she met queen Katherine her MOTHEr who said: "hey who is that man who is yur friend?"

"He is a nice man he is my friendDAn the Man he is reporter for the DAIily crystial." Bella says smiling with sunshine rays comin out of her teeth due to sunray berrys. In the pie she had

"Im glad ur making new friends sweety. Just reamemember that Ivy and Clara your besties will b over in hialf and our don't forget about them!" says her mom.

"Okay mom I will go to my room to get changed wi lissa". Bella say

Bella runs up thru her staircase past all paintings and candles and fancy stuff and reaches her her room. It is painted lavender and theres a flor length mirror 2.

Lissa was there and she said can I help u get dressed bells?

'"Yup

Ok so the pick outher clothes they are pink and purple satan with lots of lace and pretty stuff lyke that."

"It so prity lisca I loce it thankyuthanku yayayayayyayayayyayaya!11!1 bell sead twwirlin

"Yor welcum happy brtday belllsssssssss"

"Yay thx lisah oh my bffs bestys foreva ivee and clar are gonna bee here in 10 minite!?11~!"v

"Yess it seem that wa" lessa sed loking at hur wach with I'm-so-saaad fayce wah wah

"Im gonna see my bestys an open presntzz oboy omg yay im teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenn!1 11/!)3fy!

"oh ya hapy bday bells prinsessssss! She said huggingg the prinsas

Thankyou I go see Ivee and clarA Now by lissscah I luv u" Bela ran donstars an open da front door and guess who it was it was da FIIIRRREEE QUEEENN OH NO!11!1

_Wat will happen 2 Bella? Werere ivee an xlara?/? Find owt in da nex chapyterrrrrr!1111!_

**A/N hey peplessss what did yuu think of my fanfic? excited fer da NEXT CHAPTERRR? Plz r&r rememper dis is my first fanfic so be kind!111111111 ;)**


End file.
